


四個玩笑和一個懲罰

by RosVailintin



Series: On se reverra, là où rien n'est plus rien. [4]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Backstage, Concerts, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: 一篇關於2017年8月19日Mikelangelo Loconte & Florent Mothe聯合演唱會北京站的不可置信 (請取字面意義) 的後臺報導, 又題 'Flo做了什麽?'





	四個玩笑和一個懲罰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quatre blagues et une punition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858775) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin). 



> 我知道我發得太晚了但是天呀! 見到本人啦! 雖然最終也沒有摸到手手什麽的, 但還是太美好啦! 於是我決定寫一篇小甜餅! 真的甜, 我保證.  
> 故事的開始是米老師把化妝品落在了酒店, 大家都知道的.  
> 我就等什麽時候米Flo唱 _Six pieds sous terre_.  
>  標上explicit因爲兩個人衣服都濕透了呀, 你們懂的 (感謝Inverno_小天使的點梗), 以及有挺多的髒話, 先道歉.  
> 原文法語, 英文版不一定有.  
> 好啦開始啦.

#### 爲什麽Mikele從場館出去的時候那麽着急?

'Mikele?' Florent發現自己的好友在東張西望, '還好嗎?'

'我這個...我覺得...'

'你找不着化妝包啦?' Florent站起來, 靠在梳妝臺邊緣.

Mikelangelo拒絕看他一眼.

'我草.' 他嘟囔道.

'你真是好運氣,' Florent繼續說, '我這回也沒帶.'

Mikelangelo嘆了口氣, 盯著地板, 像一個犯了錯誤的小男孩. 然後他決定: '我得回一趟酒店, 抱歉Flo, 但是 -'

但是Flo很明顯地并沒有在聽. 他正在努力地不笑出來, 憋得臉都紅了.

'我草.'

他用手糊住了Florent的嘴 - 這鬍子真扎人 - 然後大步離開了.

直到被歌迷的尖叫聲淹沒的時候, 他才意識到手掌心裏濕濕的東西是Florent的口水.

'我草.' 他嘟囔道.

 

#### Mikele借Flo的吉他的時候在想什麽?

Mikelangelo的吉他突然連不上擴音器了.

這要是在後臺, 他肯定要嘟囔一句: '我草.' 但現在不行, 不能當著500個 '漂亮的中國女孩' 的面.

這個時候, 他看見Florent舉起了他的那一把.

 **那一把** 吉他, 他想著, 沒錯吧? 他們還在莫扎特劇組的時候, Flo就是拿著這把吉他彈了 _月光奏鳴曲_ 的第一樂章. 當時夜幕已經降臨, 酒店房間裏衹有他們兩個人. Mikelangelo問他爲什麽是這一首, 他轉過臉, 輕輕地笑著, '大概...因爲莫扎特和薩列里都認識貝多芬?' 話剛剛説完, 他就被自己的回答逗樂了.

下一秒, 他在琴弦上落下一個溫柔的吻.

而這把吉他現在就在Mikelangelo眼前, Florent的手裏.

女孩們一直在尖叫.

Mikelangelo當然知道她們想看什麽. 他接過了吉他.

差點被歡呼聲震聾的同時, 他沒有漏掉Florent意味不明的微笑.

 

#### Flo在Mikele耳邊説了什麽?

'你哭啦?' Florent說, 但Mikelangelo沒聽清.

'你哭啦, Mikele?' 他在他耳邊重復了一遍. 説真的, 浸透著汗味的香水真的不怎麽好聞, 即使這個法國人噴了再多也一樣.

'我 -' 他避開他的目光, '沒, 沒有, 我 -' 他擡眼, 然後立刻就看見了Florent帶著笑容的臉.

'怎麽啦?! 我又沒哭!'

'你的妝, 寶貝兒!' 溫熱的氣息吹在他耳後, '跟黑色的眼淚一樣.'

然後Florent就這麽把他扔在那兒了.

他覺得恐怕自己現在看著像Yamin一樣 - 他是說, Rosenberg先生.

我草, 他在腦子裏嘟囔道.

 

#### 爲什麽沒有唱 _Tatoue-moi_?

作爲一個法國人, Florent Mothe有那麽一點點驕傲, 因爲他的英語説得比Mikelangelo好 - 實際上, 真的是好太多了. 此外, 多虧了Mikelangelo, 他還能用意大利語說一些簡單的句子.

Florent當然不會説出來, 但是Mikelangelo也知道. 不管怎麽樣, 他忘了 '紫禁城' 用英語怎麽説的時候, 除了看見Florent在旁邊做口型之外, 他也看見了那個沒藏好的偷笑.

於是, 當Florent問歌迷們返場曲想聽什麽的時候, 他説他要聽 _L'assasymphonie_. 真的不衹是爲了Flo的黑嗓! 他固執地想道.

至於 _Tatoue-moi_ , 這首歌現在正從Mikelangelo嘴裏唱出來, 在他們的化妝間裏, 伴隨著一些撩人的喘息聲. 這都要怪那些汗濕的衣服. 他們幾乎是被拖回化妝間的, 甚至都沒來得及扶起一個摔倒的迷妹; 這簡直就像逃亡. 然而, 一旦門鎖好, 一切歸于平靜, Mikelangelo就想起他要做的事了.

Florent什麽都不知道. 他正努力平復呼吸, 臉上挂著標志性的微笑.

'什麽呀?' Mikelangelo用肩膀碰他.

'啊?' Florent看著他. 細長的手指覆上他的臉頰, 拇指在左眼下方, '不過你先去把這個洗掉好不好?'

'你笑什麽?' Mikelangelo站起來, 這樣就能俯視他了.

'我 -'

'我知道的, Flo! 把化妝品落在酒店很好笑是吧, 臉上沾著化了的眼綫也很好笑是吧, 英語説得爛也 -'

'Mikele!'

Mikelangelo嘆了一口氣, 倒在了沙發上的一堆靠墊裏. Florent想起了當時Dove逼著他唱rap的時候, 他陷在咖啡廳的扶手椅裏就這個樣子.

'我草.' Mikelangelo嘟囔道.

他又聽見了笑聲.

他瞪了法國人一眼, 但其實一點威脅性都沒有.

'一點都不好笑好嘛.' Mikelangelo最終說.

Florent站了起來. 他的襯衫還沒有乾, 能清清楚楚地看見肌肉的綫條 - 還有胸前的兩顆挺立的小珠. '好啦,' 他回應道, '對不起啦, 但是Mikele, 我覺得你誤會了你知道嗎? 我沒笑話你, 這確實很好笑但是不是那種好笑, 你懂嗎? 就像 - 就是像 - 就是開玩笑那樣的, 但你要是 -'

他被Mikelangelo揪著領子拽過去, 這張臉很快地越來越近, 越來越近, 近到他能數清對方的睫毛. 眼睛閉上了, 隨後, 有什麽柔軟而熾熱的東西貼在了他的唇上 - '唔!' 他這才反應過來發生了什麽, 但Mikelangelo抱著他吻得像一隻渴望得到關注的貓. 意大利人的手從他的領子滑到鎖骨, 追著汗濕的痕跡, 一路摸到乳尖.

'Divine, candide libertine...' 他唱起來, 在Florent頸後吹氣, 'Ce soir je viens...m'inviter dans ton lit!' 他在那裏留下一個小小的咬痕.

'Laissons dormir les femmes,' 他改了歌詞, 'allons nous aimer,' 在胸前掐了一下, 'au nez des braves gens...'

意大利人又吻上來. 他像羅馬的太陽一樣熱情, 以至於Florent都懷疑他到底需不需要空氣, 因爲他自己已經要窒息了. 他往後退, Mikelangelo就追著他, 直到他的後背伴著一聲巨響撞在了墻上.

'J'apprendrai ta langue et ton accent,' 他放開他的嘴, 轉而向下移動, 'pour te comprendre...' 灼熱的呼吸穿透了衣料, 燃燒著所到的每一處肌膚.

Florent推著他的肩膀, 試圖説出完整的句子: 'Mik - Mikele...' 但那個人根本就不理他, '他們會...會進來的...'

'Je serai frivole et décadent,' 他邪笑著繼續唱, 'pour te surprendre.'

'Mikele...'

'不會噠, Flo...' 他捏了捏兩個乳尖, '啊...他們進不來...'

對但是他們會聽見呀, Florent想.

突然, 像是想起了什麽, Mikelangelo鬆開他, 走向了梳妝臺. 這個時候, Florent其實可以做點什麽的, 但他呆在那, 像被下了冰凍咒一樣.

Mikelangelo拿著眼綫筆回來了. 哎呀不要, Florent内心尖叫, 他説他是 '真正的薩列里' 居然是這個意思嗎?

'Tatoue-moi sur tes seins,' 他接著唱道, 揉捏著他的胸肌, 'fais-le du bout de mes lèvres.' 一邊唱, 他一邊用眼綫筆在他臉上畫著, 低語道: '別動, tesoro.'

他空閑的手忙著探索面前美妙的身體上所有的敏感點, 另一隻給那雙琥珀色的眼睛化妝, 在眼皮上塗塗抹抹爲所欲爲. 他是個藝術家, Florent一邊徒勞地試著讓呼吸稍微規律和安靜一些, 一邊安慰自己, 不會太糟糕的.

'Je baiserai tes mains,' Mikelangelo像唱的那樣吻了他的手, 順便留下了一點口水, 'je ferai que ça te plaise -'

有人敲門. '先生們?'

'來啦!' Mikelangelo大聲回答.

'Mikele!' Florent用氣聲叫他.

收穫了一枚秋波和一個鬼臉.

'我草.' Florent嘟囔道.

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閱讀!  
> 這可能才是效率最高的一篇吧.  
> 非常抱歉有這麽多的 '我草'! Dove讓法扎劇組唱rap的時候米老師不開心嘟囔了一句 'putain' (就是法語的fuck, 由於大家都知道的原因翻譯成 '我草'), 那一段簡直是太可愛了!!  
> 老貝的 _月光_ 跑過來串場一個是因爲確實莫薩兩個人都認識貝, 另外我真的太喜歡這首! 三個樂章都喜歡! 但衹練過第一所以就第一吧, 吉他指彈理論上是沒有什麽問題很容易改編的...?  
> 別信我寫的, 我不知道他倆之間發生了什麽. 我衹知道 _Tatoue-moi_ 19號真的沒唱. 20號的沒能去QAQ.


End file.
